1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal, a hold status switch method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable music players, in which a storage medium such as a hard disk stores music data and a CPU (Central Processing Units) processes the music data to reproduce the music, are widely used. Many of this type of portable music players have various functions such as a moving image reproduction, a still image reproduction, a photographing function and a communicating function in addition to a music reproduction.
Due to the diversification of the functions, those portable music players often have a touch panel function, which shows various operation buttons as GUI (Graphical User Interface) buttons on a display and receives user's operations. However, since the touch panel function recognizes an operation input by a user by pressing on the display for example, there has been a malfunction such that the user may accidentally press a stop button on the display during a music reproduction and the music reproduction is interrupted. In order to prevent such a malfunction, a portable music player in related art has a hold switch on its body and has a hold function, which allows switching the validity and invalidity of touch panel function by turning on and off the hold switch, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-268776, for example.